under the moonlight
by lily mcclain
Summary: sasuke, un joven tritón y heredero al trono...sakura, una excelente surfista ,y la chica mas deseada por el publico masculino tanto dentro como fuera del instituto...que pasara cuando estos dos amantes del mar se encuentren? entren y descubranlo...lo se es un pesimo summary y no soy bueno en esto
1. la noticia

_**Capitulo 1: Prologo: La noticia.**_

_**Un saludo a todos los fans de SasuSaku , este es mi primer fic espero q les guste, ya que lo estoy escribiendo en compañía de TIERNA ORFELINA escritora y amiga mía.**_

_**Declaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente)...Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**_

_**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**_

Como ya todos sabemos en el mar la vida es mas sabrosa, pero no para Sasuke Uchiha, el cual estaba jodido por así decirlo asta la coronilla. ¿Por que? Ya que su padre el Rey Fugaku Uchiha quería obligarlo a casarse con la princesa del reino vecino Matsuri Yoshitaka, una chica tímida e inocente, to0do lo opuesto de los gusto de nuestro príncipe.

Sasuke Uchiha un joven tritón de 18 años, mejor conocido en el mundo marino del dios de la belleza, por su hermoso cabello negro azulado que combinaba perfectamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros que le daba un aspecto misterioso, su cuerpo bien formado, pero su personalidad es muy diferente de lo que aparenta, ya que es callado, mujeriego y muy aventurero, que solo quiere disfrutar su juventud, no amararse a una mujer , que no lo dejara cumplir su sueño, subir a la superficie.

Molesto por la decisión que se fue anunciada, se encamino hacia el trono de su padre, abriendo las enormes puertas de esta furiosamente, llamando la atención de los presentes.

El rey al ver entrar a su hijo hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que los presentes los dejaran solos. Una vez que estuvieron solos Sasuke encaro a su padre con una expresión seria.

-Padre, me niego a casarme con la princesa del reino vecino- dijo Sasuke a su padre de manera hosca

-Que as dicho?

-Dije que no me casare con Matsuri solo por que a ti te dio la gana de comprometerme con ella sin mi consentimiento.

-Y crees que por que tu quieres cancelare el compromiso?...escucha, este compromiso es una gran oportunidad para hacer una alianza con el reino vecino y no arruinare esa oportunidad solo por que tu no te quieres casar.

-Pero, padre!…-iba a protestar pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!...MIENTRAS VIVAS BAJO MI OCÉANO ARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA , TE CASARAS CON LA PRINCESA MATSURI DENTRO DE UN MES LO QUIERAS O NO….ESTA CLARO!.-Le respondió el rey con voz autoritaria.

-Pero…-NO SE HABLE MAS DEL ASUNTO!-volvió a interrumpirlo su padre

Sasuke rojo por la ira se retira a su recamara, no podía creer que su padre quiera obligarlo a casarse! ERA ABSURDO! Sasuke en un arrebato de ira y de locura empezó a destruir todo lo que se le atravesaba en el camino, Sasuke después de haberse calmado un poco, con el fin de no casarse se escapa del palacio con un único destino…..La superficie.

To be continuous…..

-OoOoOoOo-

_**Lo se es muy corto, pero les prometo q los demás capítulos serán mas largo , espero q les haya gustado...dejen reviews**_.


	2. Fire in the waves

** ¡HELLO QUERIDOS FANS DEL SASUSAKU! **

**Soy TIERNA ORFELINA-chan y seré su anfitriona en este nuevo capitulo de su nuevo fic, ya que nuestra querida ****lily mcclain**** no esta disponible. Ahora se preguntaran ¿Quién es esa? Pues soy una amiga muy cercana de Lily-chan, ya que ambas escribimos este fic juntas, bueno mas ella ya que yo solo ayudo en lo mínimo, en fin como ya todos saben el fic es de ella yo solo le ayudo con algunas cosillas. Bueno ya me tengo que ir por que la dueña ya llego.**

**Sayonara¡**

**Lily mcclain: Gomenasai mis queridas lectoras, lamento el retraso, es que tuve unos pequeños problemitas, en fin, antes de irme quiero darle las gracias por sus reviews.**

**_Declaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente)...Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto._**

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Hoy es un día magnifico aquí en la playa de Konoha , la playa mas visitada en todo el mundo donde han nacido grandes estrellas de las olas. Esta playa es conocida por todo el mundo como la playa perfecta ya que sus olas son magnificas, perfectas y esplendorosas. Hoy se celebraba el 21 campeonato internacional de surf, el cual se celebra todos los años reuniendo a los mejores equipos de surf del mundo, este participaban solo cuatro equipos ya que los demás fueron varios en las semi-finales. Muy feliz y alegre se encontraba nuestro amigo Maito Gai, el cual desde muy temprano estaba narrando todo asta el momento de la competencia.

- Wow estos chicos realmente se están luciendo, en verdad que no se andan con juegos, Jugo el capitán de los TAKA esta dando una gran pelea sus acrobacias y trucos son fenomenales, pero Neji el capitán del equipo los ANBUS tampoco se queda atrás pero miren eso! Jirobo el capitán de los cuatro del sonido ha hecho una gran acrobacia dejando fuera de combate a jugo y miren! Pain el capitán de los AKATSUKI esta dominando la competencia haciendo trucos y acrobacias fuera de este mundo!, los capitanes de los otros equipos no logran superarlo- grito eufórico Gai desde el pulpito de la playa.

-Waw fuego en las olas, esto es una batalla alucinante…UHhh! Que caída Jirobo intentando superar a Pain perdió el equilibrio de su tabla chocando con Neji dejándolos fuera de combate a ambos y provocando tremenda caída, puesto a que Pain es el único en pie es el ganador de esta ardiente batalla en las olas! El publico enloquece, las fans se desmayan, es un completo caos en la arena, y no los culpo puesto que los AKATSUKI han sido dos veces con esta tres veces ganadores consecutivos en las competencias de surf realizadas aquí en la playa de Konoha!.- dijo nuestro querido presentador dándole emoción a la competencia mas fuerte de todos los tiempos.

-Bien a sido una excelente batalla pero lamentablemente esta competencia a llegado a su fin, surfistas a la playa y a bailar al ritmo de Don Omar con ¡DANZA KUDURO!- dijo al tiempo que se reproducía la música.

-Felicidades por su victoria, estuviste genial-le dijo Neji a Pain.

-Gracias tu también estuviste genial, diste una gran pelea- le respondió. Se dieron un apretón de mano y se despidieron.

- Eso estuvo sensacional!- le dijo Sakura a su capitán.

-Si, fue una gran pelea- apoyo Hinata el comentario de su amiga.

-Las chicas tienen razón, a este paso llegaremos a la sima-comento Konan, la entrenadora del equipo.

-Claro si es que no perdemos en el próximo campeonato - dijo Deidara con sarcasmo.

-No seas tan pesimista!-le reprocho Sasori.

-Pero si es la verdad!-se defendió Deidara- si no ganamos en el próximo campeonato estaremos descalificados y tendríamos que empezar de nuevo para poder llegar al campeonato nacional de surf del próximo año.

-Odio admitirlo pero Deidara tiene razón- lo apoyo kisame- para poder llegar al campeonato tenemos q ganar dos competencias mas.

-Bueno simplemente tenemos que entrenar mas y perfeccionar nuestras técnicas para asegurar nuestra victoria en la próximo competencia-dijo el capítan- Sakura, lo mejor será que te prepares tu serás la que nos represente en la próxima competencia.

-Si capitán-respondió.

-Bueno, aun faltan 5 meses para eso así que por el momento diviértanse un poco que ya abra tiempo para entrenar-dijo Konan, la entrenadora- Todos tomen su tabla y a surfear se a dicho!

Sii- respondieron todos al unísono y todos salieron disparados a la playa con su tabla en mano y así dio comienzo la fiesta la playa de Konoha, surfistas por un lado, bailes y brindis por otro.

Sakura y su equipo están montando olas y compitiendo entre si, es una batalla ardiente, Sakura esta haciendo acrobacias a dos mano, pero Pain no se queda atrás y le va pisando los talones, Deidara y Sasori están contraatacando con excelentes maniobras y acrobacias…Pain toma la delantera, Deidara pierde el equilibrio y se cae al agua, solo quedan Sakura, Pain y Sasori.

Sakura vuelve a tomar la delantera, Sasori y Pain intentan ganarle pero Sakura demuestra un gran auto control.

-Eso es lo mejor que tienen?- les dice Sakura a sus compañeros.

-Te mostrare de lo que soy capas-le responde Sasori hastiado porque una niña le esta venciendo.

Pero antes de demostrar todo lo que tenia Sakura se descuida y es devorada por la enorme y salvaje ola, en su intento por salir a la superficie se golpea la cabeza con su tabla quedando inconciente.

-OoOoOoOoOoO-

No muy lejos nada nuestro querido pelinegro quejándose a diestra y siniestra mientras nadaba.

-Ese entupido viejo, si cree que are lo que el quiera esta muy equivocado….A mi nadie me dice que hacer, ni con quien debo de estar-se iba quejando sasuke de su desgraciada vida cuando de repente se detiene, a lo lejos una hermosa peli rosa descendía a las profundidades del mar y por lo visto estaba inconciente, nuestro príncipe se quedo embobado por la belleza de la chica, paresia un ángel.

Sasuke una ves que salio de su trance se dirigió a la chica la, tomo en brazos y la saco a la superficie, una ves fuera del agua la coloco en la arena, por lo que pudo observar la chica había tenido un pequeño accidente puesto que tenia una pequeña herida en la cabeza también pudo observar que la chica no respiraba.

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, el nunca había tratado con humanos por lo que no sabia que hacer en esa condición. Así que empezó a recordar las clases reanimación que le había dado Tsunade su tutora, pero esa quedo descartada ya que el muy bobo no era bueno curando cosas, que le vino a la mente una escena de una película que había visto con sus hermanos, en la cual el chico humano había besado a la chica, dándole oxigeno y al momento la chica despertó.

Ya decidido se acerco ala peli rosa, enderezo la cabeza de esta dejándola derecha, con su mano derecha tapando su nariz e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y con la izquierda abriendo su boca, muy lentamente se fue acercando a sus perfectos y rosados labios, uniéndolos perfectamente, se separo un instante para hacerlo de nuevo otra vez, pero no hubo resultado, asta que implemento otro método.

Sasuke subió sus manos a su cuello quitando el broche de su collar el cual tenía el emblema del clan Uchiha, colocándolo en el cuello de Sakura, hizo varios movimientos con sus manos para luego poniéndolas en su pecho aplastando el pequeño abanico, rodeando a nuestra peli rosa con un aura roja, quito sus manos de su pecho y las poso en su cara para enderezarla, muy lentamente se presiono sus labios con los de ella, observando alguna reacción de parte de ella la cual fue abrir sus ojos y mirarlo entre sorprendida y asustada. El pelinegro se aparto solo centímetros de su cara, observando sus lindos y hermosos ojos jade que le encantaron al instante. Se separo sentándose en la arena, esperando un gracias de su acompañante, pero no fue así sino un enorme grito que le desgarro los oídos.

_**To be continuous…..**_

-OoOoOoOoO-

**Lily y Tierna: **¡Hola de nuevo lectoras que les pareció el fic!

**Lily:** Oye Tierna que haces aquí se supone que yo despediría el fic no tu.

**Tierna:** Ehhhhhhh, creí que era a mi (dijo señalándose a si misma.)

**Lily:** No, así que desaparece (señalo la puerta).

**Tierna:** Oblígame.

**Lily:** Tu te lo búscate, Neji murió.

**Tierna:** O.o (camino hacia la puerta y salió.)

**Bueno mis queridas lectora ya es hora de irme, otra vez les agradezco sus reviews ya que me han dado ánimo e inspiración, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
